


2x05 "Dust and Shadows" After the balcony scene.

by Lisabeth88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Dust and Shadows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabeth88/pseuds/Lisabeth88
Summary: What happened after the balcony scene.





	2x05 "Dust and Shadows" After the balcony scene.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Allison helped me with a paragraph at the end and helped me figure out how I should end it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"come inside and have a drink with me?" I asked

"sure" Alec replied slowly moving from his position against the stairs.While walking towards me I could see a slight grimace on his face letting me know he's hurt somewhere other than his hand.

I place my hand on his back and guide him to my couch. As he bends to sit down I hear him yelp and clutch his chest. He lands on the couch and I'm next to him in an instant.

"Alexander!" I yell

"I'm fine" He tries to say while gasping to regain his breath.'

"No you're not. I'm gonna remove your shirt so I can get a better look, OK"

He nods his head and I magic his shirt away and gasp. His chest had bruises all along it, like something had collided with it with a lot of force. I put my hand to his chest and push my magic forward. His bruises fade slowly and he regains his breath.

"May I heal your hand as well" I ask

He nods his head so, I quickly heal that to Wanting to have done that since I first saw it. But knew it was his choice whether he wanted it healed or not.

"Thank you" he whispers looking up into my eyes quickly before looking back down.

"Your welcome" I say and lift my hand to comb my fingers through his hair. I see his lips lift into a tiny smile at the action. "How'd your chest get bruised"

"After it left me it possessed Izzy and It found Clary and me. It threw Clary, then went after me but, I wouldn't't hurt it because it was in Izzy. So I got a hold of her for a second but it threw me off her and shoved me really hard against my chest." He whispered

"Alec-" I started but he cut me off. "No, no. It's okay. Let's watch a movie or something." He said abruptly, pushing me away in the process. He walked towards my movie collection and busied himself trying to find his favorite movie.

"Do you want me to magic some pizza for us?" I ask knowing he doesn't really like talking about how he's feeling. 

He nods his head and pulls out Avengers and goes to put it in the DVD player. We get settled into the couch and eat our pizza. When we were both finish I magicked the boxes away and pulled Alec into my side. He lays his head onto my shoulder and tosses his arm across my waist. When the point in the movie where they're going into the final battle I hear Alec's soft snoring. I smile and look down he looks so relaxed while sleeping none of the tenseness that comes from dealing with all the shadowhunter business.

When the movie is over I wake Alec up and whisper "Come on, time for bed"

He gets up sleepily and walks with me to my bedroom I magic both of us into so cozy sweatpants and we lay down on the bed. Alec curls back into my side and goes right back to sleep. I smile thinking about how I got this sleeping angel into my arms.


End file.
